


Breakfast

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Breakfast, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki appreciates his breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Breakfast"

Yuki came down the stairs and found breakfast ready and on the table. “Good morning Sohma-kun!” Tohru greeted him cheerfully.

Yuki had been up early studying, so he was unusually awake for this time of the morning. “Good morning, Honda-San,” he replied. As he sat down to the table, he was pleased to see all his favorites on the table - tamagoyaki, natto, and okayu.

He and Shigure had been living as bachelors for so long that it still surprised him to come down the stairs and find a nice edible breakfast waiting. Sometimes he was afraid that they were beginning to take Honda-san for granted, but as he tucked in to his rice porridge, he knew that he would never stop appreciating her breakfasts.


End file.
